


Noticing Blue

by Milka_Moo



Series: Bond over a burn [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Drug Use, F/F, Lapamedot, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, amedot - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, lapithyst, relationships take work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/Milka_Moo
Summary: Amethyst is finally coming to term with Lapis and Peridot dating. Now she finds herself with and itch to scratch, but gets cryptic hints from Lapis to talk with Peri.  With mixed feelings and sex in the air will Lapis and Amethyst ever get together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so this is chapter two or part two. It has a bit more Peridot in it because well this is a Lapamedot fic even though it has heavier emphasis on Lapithyst. I hope you all enjoy and I have a question for readers at the end.

Amethyst lay on her futon lazily blowing smoke rings towards her ceiling, her hair which had started to show the natural black of her roots, fanned out underneath her and partially covered her face. She had her earbuds in with the volume cranked up as loud as possible so she didn't hear when the door opened and closed, nor the ruckus of someone making their way through her junky room towards her.

Growing bored of blowing rings Amethyst rolled to her side to put out the cig, but jumped when she came face to face with a grinning Asian girl with with a small triangular scar on her forehead “Dammit, Peridot!”

The girl laughed before leaning forward to kiss her, “Aww did I scare the brave Amethyst.” She said teasingly as she sat on the edge of Amethyst futon.

Amethyst only harrumphed in reply before flipping to lay on her stomach. She looked up at her girlfriend and tried to hide her smile, something about that cat like grin with those glasses made her heart pound. Reaching up she stroked her oddly styled bleached hair, paying special attention to a chunk in the front that was dyed a vibrant almost yellow green. The style and dye job were new, she had said both Lapis and Amethyst had inspired her to try out something new besides her usual short almost bowl like cut. Amethyst liked it this way.

“It's not that I don't love your company, but why are you here?” Amethyst asked. Realizing how it might have sounded she quickly added, “I thought you had a date with Lapis?”

Peridot gave her a mischievous grin before shaking her head. “No, I canceled because… well, Amethyst , I want to have coitous with you.”

A moment of awkward silence stretched between them, Peridot’s face begin to show signs of slowly building blush. Amethyst finally responded with a laugh. 

Peridot frowned and looked down at her hands embarrassed. “What's so funny…”

Amethyst tried to keep a straight face as she explained to Peridot, not wanting to embarrass her further, even though the laughter couldn’t leave her voice. “Coitous, seriously? You sound like those old sex ed videos.”

Peridot blush grew darker as she stammered. “I-I-I-” She was cut off as she felt Amethyst lips press against hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Amethyst.

Leaning into the kiss Amethyst gently used her tongue to pry open her mouth. The responding sigh from her partner caused her to smile. Running a hand over Peridot’s thigh she broke the kiss to look up at her… coming face to face with Lapis.

* * *

“Gahhhhhh.” Amethyst shot up out of her dreams. Looking around she found herself alone in her junky room. She tried to shake the remnants of the dream out her head. But her mind kept going back to the final image, she hadn't been kissing Peridot but Lapis.

A knock on her door succeeded in distracting her from what she was now deeming a nightmare. Frowning she stood up and made her way to the door knocking clutter out of the way with her feet. Without asking to see who it was she flung the door open with a “What?”

Standing in the doorway was a slightly lanky light brown blue haired girl with small bags under her eyes. Lapis rubbed her eyes before responding. “You screamed…” Lapis murmured before sleepily adding “You woke me up. “

“What are you even doing here?” Amethyst asked trying to change the subject and hoping that the warmth on her face wasn't a blush.

“I skipped my classes today, had…uh a long night.” Lapis said stifling a yawn she avoided mentioning her late night involved their mutual girlfriend, she still wasn't sure where she and Amethyst stood so she avoided mention of dates and what not.

“With Peridot, I'd reckon.” Amethyst said trying to tease as she nodded towards the group of hickies shaped to look like the triforce on a spot where Lapis’ neck and left shoulder met, visible due to the hanging shoulder of a faded orange worn tshirt.

Instinctively Lapis slapped a hand to hide the marks. She muttered a quick apology and began to walk back to her room. Before she knew what was going on she felt a hand grab her wrist and turned to see Amethyst watching her.

“It's cool dude, she's both our girlfriend. It was a bitch to wrap my head around, her dating you, but I'm okay with it.” Amethyst said in a rush trying to ignore the awkward feeling in her stomach and the image of her kissing Lapis playing in the background of her mind. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Amethyst pulled her into her room before the other could protest. She began to push and shove things out of the way so Lapis could walk more freely. Lapis watched for a moment lost by the sudden shift in scenery, blinking she finally spoke. “It's fine… so what did you want to talk about?”

Amethyst opened her mouth and closed it, before blurting out. “SoIknowyouandperihavedatedonandoffthisisweirdbuthaveyoutwoeverdoneit?”

Lapis raises an eyebrow. “Woah, repeat that but like tens times slower.”

Sighing Amethyst tried to hide behind her hair before muttering. “Have you and Peridot had sex?”

Lapis’ eyebrow fell and her face was blank as she thought before nodding. “Yeah once or twice, why?”

“And how long have you two been dating?” Amethyst vaguely knew the answer, or at least that they'd dated on and off for a while.

“I think a like 2 or 3 years, a lot of stuff went down in the beginning so, I'm not sure.” The look on Lapis’ face grew distant. “A lot of shit….”

“Two times in three years, geeze.”

“It's not that bad considering.”

“Considering?”

“You know… with her… wait did she ever have the talk with you?”

Amethyst scrunched up her face, “Talk about what?”

“That's a no I'm guessing. You should probably talk to her.”

“About what? Does she have an std…. No she too nerdy and safe for that. Maybe she’s…. What if she's trans? That's gotta be it.”

A cringe ran across Lapis’ face. “What if she is? Though I'm mostly sure that's not it.”

Amethyst paused in her open thinking and replied with a shrug. “That's not a problem for me. I've dated loads of trans girls.”

“That just sounds bad dude.” Lapis said rubbing a hand over her face. 

“Huh? How?”

“It's just…. I mean, like the way you said it. Kinda douchey sounding. But that’s whatever. Anything else you needed?” Feeling uncomfortable Lapis wanted to be done with this conversation and back in her room to sleep or binge watch the horrible remake of Camp Pining Hearts.

Shaking her head Amethyst said no, and watched Lapis leave not sure if she’d done anything wrong. Something caught her attention, Lapis walked lightly as if not wanting to disturb the ground she stepped on. Staring at her legs and studying the way she walked, Amethyst had almost missed that the other girl had stopped just outside of her door. Looking up she saw Lapis staring back.Them kissing flashed in her mind before she spat out, “What?!?”

“Nothing…”

“Go back to bed.”

Shrugging Lapis gave Amethyst the finger and walked to her room. Amethyst waited until heard Lapis open and close her door before she closed her own Had the other girl been snickering? There were other pressing matters however, like the talk Peridot should have supposedly had with her. She rummaged around her futon until she found her phone, actually if she hadn’t received a text she would have never thought to check in her stash box. Turning on her screen, she saw it was a group text from Peal reminding the residents of the house, that the water would be shut off for pipe maintenance at three and would be off until 6 or 7 at the earliest and tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Checking the time she saw it was 1:30. She quickly texted Peridot asking if they could hang out before tossing her phone to the bed. As she grabbed what she assumed were a clean sweater and some jeggings she heard her phone ding. Scooping it up with her free hand she quickly read the text from Peridot.

‘I await your arrival.’-Peridactyl  
‘Can’t you just say “Sure babe, I can’t wait to see you.” like everyone else? Nerd.’-me  
‘Negative. As you know without the context of body, facial and or vocal language, correspondences through text are flavored by the receivers state of mind. So precise and simple messages are best. But if you must have your “normalcy” Yes babe, sure I can’t wait to see you, at your earliest convenience.’-Peridactyl  
‘That’s still kinda robotic.and if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were just texting like this to show off your big brain for me.’-Me  
‘Just get over here you lovable clod.’-Peridactyl  
‘Alright I’m gonna shower and then head over. Love you.’-Me  
‘I accept and return your declaration of deep affections. Nyehehe.’-Peridactyl

Amethyst showered in record time of twenty minutes, it was an improvement on her usual time of thirty-five to forty minutes. Luckily the only people that stayed on the same floor with her were her nephew Steven and Lapis. Pear land Garnet and whoever else that boarded there for the school semester or so lived downstairs. Lapis was the only other long staying resident aside from the other three, she’d moved in about a year and a half ago Amethyst thought as she opened the door to leave the bathroom. Standing outside waiting in nothing but a towel and holding their shower supplies was Lapis, Amethyst nearly stopped in her tracks. She’d seen Lapis in her towel before, but this time there was something different, almost alluring. Amethyst eyes darted to Lapis chest to make sure it wasn’t cleavage that had caught her attention.

“Can I help you?” Lapis mumbled as she covered her flat chest that was already hidden away by her towel, a blue one with gold swirls running throughout.

“Nope.” Amethyst shot over her shoulder as she escaped into her room, hoping the other hadn't seen her start to grow darker with blush.

Once in her room she texted Peri she was getting dressed and would be on her way soonish, she just had to do something first. She avoided answering Peridot’s why and just told her she’d see her in an hour or so.

* * *

Amethyst let out a whimper as she felt Peridot bite gently at first on her neck, but it quickly turned into a moan as she bit harder. Her hand reached towards Peridot’s thigh and gripped it a little roughly, she little a little yelp but let her keep going. Pulling away Peridot looked at her girlfriend before going into to kiss her plump lips. Amethyst’s hand began to roam until it found what it was after, she quickly unbuttoned Peridot’s pants.

“Amethyst, what are you are you doing?” Peridot’s slightly startled and somewhat offended voice stopped her in her tracks.

“I… uh I, well the make out was going so great I thought….” Amethyst tried to come up with what to say next but under Peridot’s examining gaze she drew a blank, instead she made a lame hand gesture she'd saw in a movie. 

“You thought we were going to engage in coitous?” Peridot said, her expression unreadable except every now and then her eyes would show a conflict raging in her head.

Amethyst nodded unsure what to say. She was so caught off guard she didn't have time to appreciate Peridot’s use of the word coitous like in her dream. The silence went on for what felt like minutes but were only seconds before Amethyst blurted. “Is this about the thing we never talked about?”

“What?” Peridot asked confused for a second before it clicked. “You talked to Lapis didn't you.”

“Yeah she didn't tell me much except that you probably hadn't had the talk with me.” Amethyst explained to Peridot, and added. “I don't care if you're trans.”

A genuine laugh of shock and amusement escaped Peridot’s mouth before she clamped it shut. She pulled out her phone while reassuring Amethyst she wasn't trans and asked for a moment to collect her thoughts.

‘What did you tell her’-Me  
‘Nothing except to talk to you. What happened?’ -Lazuli  
‘Wait she thought you were trans didn't she? Haha that's hilarious.’-Lazuli  
‘I hate you. ‘-Me  
‘You wouldn't be the first....’-Lazuli  
‘I'm joking, I love you. Just please let me reveal things at my own pace.’-Me  
‘If you say so…. ILU2’-Lazuli  
‘Do I have to spoil season 7 of Camp Pining Hearts or will you try and be less grumpy?’-Me  
‘Meh... fine but I was only being true to me man.’-Lazuli  
‘You're under the influence of cannabis aren’t you. -_-’-Me  
‘If you’re askin if I’m stoned. Like a shalem witch.’-Lazuli  
‘I hope your evening is leisurely. I will speak with you later, hopefully when you aren’t intoxicated. I send my deepest affections.’-Me

Peridot turn off her screen with a huff, she didn’t mind cannabis but she felt Lapis was using it to to self medicate. But to honest she was just using her annoyance to distract herself. Sighing she turned back to Amethyst ignoring the quick vibration signaling Lapis had responded. Clearing her throat she let out a heavy sigh.

“I didn’t think I would have to have this talk with you. I shouldn’t have assumed...:” Peridot said adjusting her glasses. 

“I-”

“Let me finish. You haven’t done anything wrong. I made a miscalculation in your orientation. No, that sounds wrong. I thought you were asexual, like me.”

Amethyst racked her brain for a definition to asexual and came up with one from another movie she had watched. “Does that mean you can have sex with yourself to have kids and junk?”

“I-I” Peridot bit her lip trying not to laugh, if this was how the conversation was starting out then it shouldn’t go too badly. “That’s for other species besides humans, no for us it means we don’t have coitous or if I must use the term, sex. Actually that’s not correct. It’s a bit complicated like on a sliding scale. Wait I know here, check out this tumblr I used to frequent.” 

While Peridot busied herself finding the blog, Amethyst tried to absorb all she had just been told. Before she could speak however she found Peridot’s phone in her face the girl’s green painted nails peeking out around the phablet. Amethyst glanced through the page, skimming until she got bored and noticed Peridot had a text.

“You have a text; you know that? And can’t you just explain your thing, that page had so many terms and definition it felt like I was readin a dictionary babe.”

Peridot pinched the bridge of her nose shifting her glasses up as she closed her eyes, her girlfriend couldn’t pay attention to anything that involved serious reading for more than five seconds. “The text isn’t important, but I digress. Okay so asexuality generally means that one isn’t interested in sex. Now that is a sliding scale and different asexuals may vary greatly. But to keep things simple, for me. I have no interest in sex usually, there are times however that I do engage in sex and enjoy it, but those times are rare, and they only ever happen with people I’m emotionally connected with.”

Peridot paused to allow Amethyst to take in what she said, going over it in her head. She watched Amethyst face, most importantly her eyes, that’s where the emotion would show up first. And there it was, a bit of understanding and hurt. Peridot gave Amethyst a quizzical look.

“Are you okay?”

Can you just give me the cliff notes because what it sounds like to me is that you’re not emotionally interested in me.”

“Oh,no,no. Ames, no I said I have sex only with people I am emotionally connected with and rarely. I am very interested in you, just not sexually at least not right now.”

“That sounds so much better…”

Reaching forward Peridot placed an arm on Amethyst’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to say, I mean I do love you, I enjoy our time together, I just don’t have a desire to have sex. Please don’t take it personally.”

“Too late. I think I’m gonna go.” Amethyst shrugged off her arm and stood up,tilting her head her hair to partially hide her face. She turned to walk towards the double doors.

“I’m not rejecting you.” Peridot said standing up as she reach towards her.

“Yeah well at least I know you must really dig Lapis, waaay more then me.”

“I....can’t help that I’m grey asexaul.” Peridot said the last part to noone as Amethyst had already stormed out of her barn made house with a slam of the double doors.

Peridot stared at the doors for a moment and went to sit down. Pulling her stuffed Alien close to her, Amethyst could make her feel so big at times and on certain occasions she could make her feel so miniscule. “Well that went to hell.” Sighing she nuzzled her plush for a moment longer before finally looking at the text Lapis had sent.

‘Amethyst smokes too.’-Lazuli  
‘Whatever, why don’t you go and smoke some with her or something. She left my place and probably plans on smoking to calm down anyway.’-Me  
‘Sounds like a plan.’-Lazuli

Peridot tossed her phone down and squeezed her Alien. “Clods!”

* * *

The night air was a bit chilly showing signs that winter was on it's way. Amethyst found herself on Lapis’ balcony wrapped in a blanket in nothing but her sports bra and panties. She had went straight home after yelling at Peridot only to be greeted by Lapis waiting at her door. All it took was the quick flash of a spliff and a nod towards her room for Amethyst to nod and follow. That had been an hour ago, somehow they'd gotten the idea to strip down to their underwear and stand outside and smoke some more.

“And then she says she's not rejecting me, like that actually helps.” Amethyst repeated for the fifth time in the past hour.

“Yeah… but dude cut her some slack. It's not easy telling someone you love that you don't have sexual attraction towards them.”

“But you two have had sex.”

“Twice.”

“Still counts, like we've been dating almost a year and nothing. She even thought I was asexual. Like what about me screams asexual?”

“That's not something I can answer since I'm Lapis and not Peridot.”

“So what you think I should go back and talk to her some more and get told how unattractive I am?”

“You're attractive, dude.”

“Yeah I am! I mean…..” Catching what Lapis said had flustered Amethyst, “thanks… I uhhh, your not bad looking yourself. “

“That sounds like a throw away compliment.”

“Well what do you want me to say, you're hot and I've dreamed about kissing you.”

Lapis stared at Amethyst for a moment before snorting with laughter. “ Dreamed about me huh, more like fapped to me. I heard you after my shower. If I remember correctly you even moaned my name.”

“Dude I wasn't… I was joking, like I'd dream about you.”

“But no denying the fapping?”

“Fuck this, I'm too high right now to defend myself.”

“Still not a denial, so I guess you're too high for what I had in mind then?”

Shaking her head, “I'm just too high to argu-”

Her sentence was cut off as Lapis placed her lips on hers. She let out a gasp but didn't break the kiss. She felt Lapis suck a little on her bottom lip. It felt nice, she didn't hesitate to open her mouth when Lapis begin to nibble. Their tongues met and Amethyst sighed and leaned further into it. Finally Lapis broke the kiss and pulled away.

“Woah mama, that was, well….”

“Thanks for confirming something for me.” Lapis said with a sly grin.

Amethyst frowned, she didn't understand. What had she confirmed, they'd only kissed. Oh shit they had kissed. Amethyst cheeks grew dark. “I don't have a crush on you! “

“I didn't say that, you just did. All I was implying was there was interest.”

“Shit. It's not like. Fuck. Okay maybe I've been thinking about you. “

“Let's not forget touching yourself.”

“You really heard me….”

“Yep, I don't mind though. It's cute, you're like a tamed down version of my ex. So do you want to continue?”

“Who is this ex you keep mentioning?”

“So that's a no?” Lapis said avoiding the question.

“I do, but like this ex of yours and well what about Peridot, we've not talked about a lot of things apparently including having sex with others.”

“Her rules for me are to use protection and just let her know when I do have sex with someone.”

“Oh. Okay I guess we'll go by that.”

Amethyst leaned forward to kiss Lapis and found her way blocked by Lapis’s palm. Looking up she saw the girl had a mixed look on her face and she was biting her lip. Stopping what she was doing Amethyst sighed. “We have to have a talk don't we?”

“Mhm. So are you ready for another bombshell?” Lapis said with a nod and wry grin.

“That's seems to be my night, so lay it on me.”

Lapis thought for a moment and finally just said it. “I'm trans.”

“What, no way. Fuck, shit, sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it in any creepy way.”

“It's fine. It's not like you knew and now that you do you seem to be taking it well?” The last part was a question with just a hint of desperation.

“I mean it makes no difference to me if you have a di-I mean if you are a girl with a penis.”

“Nice save there.”

“So many bombshells, give me a break.”

“Like you gave Peridot?”

“Are we going to do this or will I have to go in my room and rub one out from that kiss.”

Rolling her eyes Lapis turned and nodded towards her room. Amethyst followed after her, excited, yet thoughts still nagged at the back of her mind. Thoughts about Peridot, and this mysterious ex of Lapis’.

Amethyst crept out of Lapis’ room shortly after waking up sometime mid afternoon. She had a headache from all the smoking last night, she had to give it to Lapis she could probably out smoke Willie and Snoop. She thought of her night as she closed her room door and slid under the blankets on her futon. After sex, they mostly just talked and made mean jokes. Lapis had brought up Peridot again, and She'd finally agreed to apologize and hear her out. Lapis had made another ex joke, and said that both her and mystery -x were more rationale after a good lay. Barring that comment the night had been great. Amethyst fell asleep with a smile, she may not have gotten sex with Peri, but she'd had a great time with Lapis and secretly hoped to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this chapter was worth the wait, sorry for the delay. Anyway I know I left Peri's explanation of asexuality and it's spectrum vague or thin, but I did that for use in another chapter. Speaking of chapters I'm currently begging to type out the third chapter and wanted to know how you guys felt about more graphic or detailed depictions of sex and some violence? I want to write something that won't make people to squeamish but gets a point across. Feel free to leave a comment


End file.
